Progression
Phase one; Embark! Before you settle on a distant planet you must first embark , firstly you choose one of the three colonies to Embark from. Orbiters are the closest to the original Earth Humans, they have lived in space for so long they have suffered from muscle decay and have become very sickly, they do however not get sick from space travel unlike other colonies. Martians have evolved into tall slender beautiful beings, they have the best crops and livestock, they are however slightly lazy and sleeps a lot, which makes them the least productive colony. Europans are the short, stocky and resilient scientists from the icy moon Europa. They are more productive and helathy, however they are very fragile to radiation which makes them vulnerable on a planet with thin atmosphere. Phase two; Establish! After touching down on the planet, you must make ready for the next colonists. It will take your message one astronomic month to reach your colony, and the next shipment two astronomic months to arrive so if you want to change the load of the next mission, you should do it immideatly. You'll need power , which is obtained through solar panels, kinetic converters, fuel engines or fusion-pods. You'll need a place for your colonists to live and sleep, residential pods comes in three variations, barrack-pods, family-pods and suite pods. Barrack-pods allow a lot of colonists in a very small space, but causes unhappiness, family-pods are the medium solution, and suite-pods grants a lot of happiness, but accomodates very few colonists. You'll also need food to feed your colonists, you can get food from livestock and plants. Livestock is sent from your origin colony, and can then be bred in livestock-pods . Plants are also sent from the origin colony, and are grown in plant-pods. Lastly you'll need oxygen and water , oxygen and water can be produced by a science-pod . You'll need to have an input-pod or two as well, to gather Hydrogenous Gas and CO2 from the planets air. Phase Three; Expand! Soon your colony will grow, more colonists arrive with space ships at a certain interval, but you will also have to create a sustainable reproduction on site. When colonists reproduce their stats are passed on to their children, there are three different policies to choose from, which can be changed during the game. Love and let live; let hormones do their work and rely on love. This policy increase happiness for colonists in general, but is very unreliable in nature, you have very little control over when children are convieved and genetic weakness are not rooted out. Long live the elite; only let the skilled colonists reproduce, this increases unhappines with unskilled colonists, but the children concieved will start with a skill bonus, there are two ways to use this policy, free parings or controlled pairings, controlled pairings will create a big skill bonus in one skill, while free pairings will create two minor skill bonuses in two skills. Live the strong; Eridicate the sicknesses and genetic weaknesses, this creates healthy children, but creates unhappines among the sickly. Livespan improves, radiation resistance increases, this is no guarantee for skilled colonists however. Phase four; Explore! Once your Colony has begun to grow, it is time to explore the planets surface, search for resources and build outposts, the goal is of course to make the planet as hapitable. To make the planet hapitable there is a couple of things to consider, atmosphere, weather, photosynthesis, animal life. While it is possible to attain a hapitable atmosphere without wild plantlife, it is not hospitable for colonists. The key to thicken the atmosphere is Photosynthesis, plant-pods increase photosynthesis, and excess Oxygen is released into the planets air. A lot of oxygen is needed before the planet becomes hospitable enough for wild plantlife. To make the process of filling the air with oxygen faster you can establish outposts. For this reason you need to explore the planet, there are a couple of different ways to explore, firstly you can send a drone, it will explore along ridges and rivers. You can explore with your colonists, they are however dependent on oxygen . You can explore with a vehicle, which has a greater amount of oxygen, but is still limited to short trips. Lastly you can send a pod hub, which is the beginning of a new outpost. Pod Hubs are the base foundation for an outpost in the colony, equipped with solar panels and with space to carry storage the pod hub is very good for longer exploration trips. Once a viable location for a new outpost has been found you can deploy the Pod hub to start a new outpost and start gathering important resources or create oxygen facilities. Planetary StagesCategory:Terraform Stage 0 is the first stage once you arrive at Planet X, the iron core of the planet is solid which means there is no magnetic field around the planet to protect from radiation or solar winds. Traveling outside is very hazardous. Stage 1 is the second stage, the planet now has a weak artificial magnetic field, that protects in some degree from radiation and solar winds, this can be upgraded to offer further protection. The magnetic field must be created at each of the poles, they need crew to operate and are thus expensive in both crew, and resources. Still walking outside without protection is deadly. Stage 2 this third stage is much more complex to reach, the solid core has to be heated up once again, this process require massive amounts of energy connected to a heater drill. This is likely to result in acidic rain if the player is not careful, but once the core has melted the power needed to maintain the heated core decreases. Radiation and Solar Winds are blocked much more efficiently Stage 3 is reached once a breathable atmosphere is achieved. This is the catalyst for climate change, and water levels will slowly increase. Stage 4 is when the climate stabilizes. A new hazard will rise as bacteria cultivate in lakes and the air, colonists risk getting sick.